Les sources thermales
by sadokamiyu
Summary: Quand une source thermale devient le théâtre d'horrible meurtres, Milo et Camus se retrouvent chargés de démasquer l'assassin. Mais Milo a d'autres idées en tête... MiloXCamus ShionXDohko MüXShaka!
1. Prologue

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Après maintes supplications, demandes polies, demandes moins polies, menaces de mort et bien d'autres choses encore dont je ne peux pas parler ici, l'auteur refuse toujours de m'en lâcher au moins un. C'est la misère…_

_Couples : un petit MiloXCamus._

_Genre : romance, yaoï et aussi mystère (enfin on va essayer). _

_Résumé : Des meurtres terribles ont lieu dans une station thermale perdue en pleine montagne. Le Pope, témoin de l'un d'entre eux, envoie Milo et Camus enquêter. Mais Milo a d'autres idées en tête…_

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Les sources thermales**

**Prologue.**

Bastian était fatigué. Il avait passé la journée à se disputer avec sa fiancée et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, la paix. Au départ, ce voyage avait pour objectif de permettre aux amoureux de passer un peu de temps ensemble mais le jeune homme commençait à regretter d'être venu. En effet, depuis son arrivé ici, sa copine n'avait cessé de le rabrouer. Chaque fois, elle trouvait un nouveau reproche à lui faire et Bastian commençait à se demander s'il désirait toujours l'épouser. Il poussa un petit soupir de lassitude. Si seulement il avait réfléchit ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus avant de la demander en mariage ! Mais le mal était fait et Bastian ne voulait pas rompre maintenant.

Toutefois, s'il ne voulait pas rompre, il tenait tout de même à faire chambre à part pour cette nuit au minimum. Il avait besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Enfin, il arriva devant le bain d'eau bouillante. Il émit un gémissement de plaisir en se glissant dans l'eau. Que c'était bon ! Il sentit la chaleur lui dénouer ses muscles et se laissa aller à sa caresse apaisante. Finalement, il était content d'être venu. Cette station thermale était un vrai régal. Située dans un cadre magnifique à l'écart de la ville et de l'agitation, cette station était un délice de tous les instants, mis à part ceux passés avec sa copine évidemment.

Il affectionnait par-dessus tout ses sources d'eau chaude. Il soupira de nouveau. Il se sentait bien, si bien qu'il s'assoupit.

oOo

Shion observait les étoiles. C'était pour lui une façon efficace de voir l'avenir proche. En l'occurrence, ce qu'il voyait à ce moment là ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La formation chaotique des étoiles laissait présager une tragédie. Oui, quelqu'un allait mourir ce soir. Et apparemment, sa mort allait être atroce.

Le pope voyait clairement que l'agonie du futur mort allait être longue et douloureuse. Peut importe qui serait la victime, elle allait souffrir.

La soirée de Shion s'annonçait difficile. Il savait qu'après_ ça_, il ne pourrait pas dormir. Ses rêves allaient être hantés par les images de douleur qu'il avait perçut.

Il versa une larme. Il sentait la peur de la victime, il voyait ses larmes et sa souffrance. Il voyait tout sauf son visage. Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne mais une chose était sûr ; elle était condamnée.

oOo

Bastian se réveilla en sursaut.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il se demanda brièvement quelle heure il pouvait être puis se dit que finalement, il s'en fichait. Il était si bien dans cette eau. Aussi décida t'il de rester encore un peu.

Il se rendormit, se laissant bercer par le doux mouvement de l'eau autour de lui.

oOo

Shion essuya ses larmes.

Ça y était presque. La personne allait bientôt mourir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minute avant que ne commence son agonie.

Par respect pour la souffrance de cet inconnu, le Pope voulait garder la tête haute. Il assisterait à sa mort puis honorerait sa mémoire comme on honore celle d'un héros. Il sentait l'innocence et la pureté de la victime. Il l'admirait pour cette blancheur et c'était pour lui une autre raison de regarder. Cette personne ne méritait pas de mourir dans l'ombre.

-Ah ! Ça commence.

oOo

De nouveau, Bastian se réveilla brutalement. Au dessus de lui, la lune brillait d'une lueur particulièrement intense. La source était en plein air. Ça faisait des heures qu'il se baignait mais il n'avait pas encore remarqué à quel point elle semblait proche.

Et puis quelle importance après tout ? Ce n'était que la lune. Pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

-Hum…

L'eau était chaude. Un véritable péché. Elle était chaude. Si chaude. Chaude. CHAUDE !

-Aïe !

Brûlante. Bastian voulut s'enfuir, s'échapper de cette eau. Elle le brûlait à petit feu. Sa morsure se faisait de plus en plus cuisante. Il hurla. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'eau le retenait prisonnier, il était sa proie. Il était coincé. Cette eau, on aurait dit qu'elle était vivante. Maintenant, elle n'était plus seulement chaude, elle… bouillonnait. De grosse bulle éclater à sa surface.

oOo

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que l'agonie de la victime avait débutée. A présent, Shion voyait clairement son visage. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il était beau. Ses cheveux sombres, il n'en distinguait pas la couleur dans la pénombre, encadraient un visage fin. Ses yeux étaient saisissants. Le Pope crut distinguer qu'il était bleu foncé mais ils auraient tout aussi bien put être noir.

Le jeune homme hurlait. La chaleur le rongeait. De grosses taches rouges rapidement suivies de cloques apparurent sur sa peau si pâle. Sa peau commença à se détacher de lui par endroit. Il se mit à sanglotait tout en suppliant quelqu'un de le sauver, d'avoir pitié de lui.

Shion aurait voulu l'aider. Qu'avait fait cette pauvre âme pour mériter ça ? Il entendait les cris, les pleurs et les supplications. Il se força à ne pas détourner le regard. C'était bientôt fini. Il le savait et la victime le savait aussi.

oOo

Bastian leva les yeux vers la lune. La lune, témoin de sa torture. Il ne la verrait plus jamais. Il eut une dernière pensée pour sa copine. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était tout pour lui.

Trop tard.

Il entraperçut à travers ses larmes une silhouette souriante. Il n'eut pas le temps de la détailler et il sombra dans les ténèbres. Une dernière pensée l'assaillit, tandis que la mort l'entourait de ses bras glacée et affectueux. Il aurait jurer entendre la personne penchée sur lui rigoler.

oOo

Shion assista à la mort du brave avec une infinie tristesse. Au dernier moment, pendant que les ténèbres enveloppaient la victime, il entendit un rire cruel. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard glacé de l'assassin. Oui, il en était certain ; l'assassin était venu pour observer son œuvre.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Fin du prologue.**

Bonjour ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Qui a dit non ? Ah ! Ce n'était pas drôle. En effet mais je pense que les prochains chapitres seront plus marrants. Remarquez, ce n'est pas difficile ! Mais bon, il faut bien planter le décor… Comment ça si je ne fais pas un effort sur l'humour je me fais massacrer ? Y'a quelqu'un qui veut se battre ? Ah ! Vous avez une hache… Oui je comprends tout à fait. Non ne sortez pas de couteau ! Rangez moi tout ça ! Mais… Stop ! Arrêtez ! Aaaah ! Au secours !!!


	2. Chapitre 1

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Après maintes supplications, demandes polies, demandes moins polies, menaces de mort et bien d'autres choses encore dont je ne peux pas parler ici, l'auteur refuse toujours de m'en lâcher au moins un. C'est la misère…_

_Couples : un petit MiloXCamus._

_Genre : romance, yaoï et aussi mystère (enfin on va essayer). _

_Résumé : Des meurtres terribles ont lieu dans une station thermale perdue en pleine montagne. Le Pope, témoin de l'un d'entre eux, envoie Milo et Camus enquêter. Mais Milo a d'autres idées en tête…_

_Note : je pense que je ferais encore 5 ou 6 chapitres pour cette fic. Moins si je manque d'inspiration ou plus si j'ai de bonnes idées. En tous cas, si vous avez des idées de situations, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestion…_

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Les sources thermales**

**Chapitre 1 **

-Milo ?

-…

-Milo !

-Hum…

-Oh ! Milo !

-Laisse moi dormir…

-MILO !!!

Milo ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage furieux de Camus penché sur lui. Le verseau était écarlate et une grosse veine battait dangereusement sa tempe. Ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés que ses yeux en étaient réduits à deux fentes. Milo lui fit un sourire charmeur et se prit une claque.

-Maieuh !

-T'attends quoi pour descendre de ce putain de bus ? Le déluge ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle ! On est les derniers ! Le chauffeur aimerait bien partir, histoire de faire son boulot ! Pas comme certain qui préfère dormir au lieu de se bouger un peu le cul ! Tu commences à me prendre la tête ! Lève toi tout de suite !

Le verseau s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration. Il se préparait à continuer sa tirade quand une main lui chatouilla les fesses.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, tu sais ? ronronna le scorpion. Même quand tu t'énerves et que tu dis plein de gros mots…

Camus en resta sans voix. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main de Milo glissa sur sa cuisse qu'il réagit :

-Je vais te tuer ! POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT !!!

Milo prit ses jambes à son coup et sortit prestement du bus, rapidement suivit par Camus, ivre de fureur. Le chauffeur leur fit un signe malpoli et les insulta abondamment avant de démarrer en trombe et de quitter les lieux.

Camus respira un grand coup, compta mentalement jusqu'à dix et déclara :

-Nous y voilà.

-Sans blague…

-Milo je vais te…

-Oh ça alors, Camus !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir une femme toute souriante. Elle frôlait le mètre 80 et avait une silhouette élancée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés très courts et accentuaient la dureté de son visage. Mais ce fut sur ses yeux que Milo s'attarda. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard bleu métallique qui dérangeait le chevalier. Peut-être était-ce cette froideur ou encore l'impression de folie douce qu'ils dégageaient. Il n'en savait rien. En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose : il n'aimait pas _du tout_ la façon dont elle fixait son ami. Cet air d'adoration…

Camus la toisa froidement.

-Est-ce qu'on ce connaît ?

Elle s'accrocha à son bras. Il se dégagea. Elle fit une mine boudeuse.

-Mais enfin Camus, c'est _moi_ !

-…

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Camus haussa un sourcil et Milo étouffa un petit rire.

-C'est moi, Alison !

-…

Voyant que son ami commençait à redevenir rouge, Milo intervint :

-Nous devons y aller, au revoir !

oOo

-C'était qui cette fille ?

-…

-Camus, je te parle.

Camus poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Les deux chevaliers avaient pris possession de leur chambre. Le verseau avait était furieux d'apprendre qu'ils dormiraient dans la même pièce. Milo entendait encore ses cris : « vous rigolez ou quoi ? Moi dans la même chambre que ce fou… ». Il s'était toutefois calmé quand il avait vu les deux lits. Milo, lui, avait été ravi. Il avait hâte de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé avec Camus une semaine auparavant. Quand il s'était retrouvé dans le même lit que son ami et qu'ils avaient failli sauter le pas. Il s'en était fallut d'un cheveu pour qu'ils couchent ensemble. Mais ils avaient été interrompus et depuis, Camus évitait son compagnon. On allait voir s'il pourrait l'éviter maintenant !

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Camus qui lui annonça d'une voix agressive :

-Il faut aller voir le corps maintenant.

oOo

Les chevaliers retrouvèrent le directeur des sources qui les conduisit sur les lieux du crime.

Il montra l'un des bassins d'un geste théâtral et déclara :

-Voilà !

Milo et Camus le regardèrent d'un air circonspect et le directeur leur répondit par une mimique interrogative.

-Euh, y'a rien, l'informa Milo.

-QUOI ???

oOo

Shion se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il avait dormi trop longtemps. Soudain, il fut envahit par une sourde panique.

Il sortit en courant de son temple et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Des yeux d'un bleu nuit fascinant lui apparurent. Une telle douleur s'y reflétait que le Pope faillit éclater en sanglot. L'image s'élargit et il eut la vision d'un homme enchaîné à un mur de pierre. L'homme était nu. Ses cheveux auburn contrastaient avec sa peau parfaitement blanche. Son visage était caché par ses cheveux mais Shion voyait parfaitement bien son corps magnifique couvert de blessures. Shion les identifia rapidement. Ces blessures avaient été faites par un fouet. Un rire diabolique résonna et l'homme redressa la tête.

-Oh mon dieu, Camus…


	3. Chapitre 2

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Après maintes supplications, demandes polies, demandes moins polies, menaces de mort et bien d'autres choses encore dont je ne peux pas parler ici, l'auteur refuse toujours de m'en lâcher au moins un. C'est la misère…_

_Couples : un petit MiloXCamus._

_Genre : romance, yaoï et aussi mystère (enfin on va essayer). _

_Résumé : Des meurtres terribles ont lieu dans une station thermale perdue en pleine montagne. Le Pope, témoin de l'un d'entre eux, envoie Milo et Camus enquêter. Mais Milo a d'autres idées en tête…_

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Les sources thermales**

Réponses aux reviews :

kitsune8 : Vas savoir pourquoi mais j'adore quand Camus est hystérique… Pour ce qui est de SuperMilo, t'en fais pas, il va venir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes en tout cas !

Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : C'est pas Hadès mais le coupable se fera bientôt connaître…

patthy : Merci pour ta gentille review. Bastian est mort et pour Alison… Surprise !

crazybutlovely : C'est vrai que quand Milo est là ça fait toujours un plus… J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Tenbra : Si tu aimes les larmes, tu risques d'être servie…

Gabrielle ange ou demon : Je crois que tu vas aimer ce chapitre… Ta demande de scène d'action a été exaucée même si pour l'instant ça reste encore gentil !

**Chapitre 2.**

Camus se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Mais c'est impossible, les cadavres ne disparaissent pas comme ça ! Il doit bien se trouver quelque part…

Milo sortit de la salle de bain et s'adossa au mur de la chambre. Son ami l'inquiétait beaucoup. Quand ils avaient découvert l'absence du corps de la victime, ils avaient entièrement fouillé la station thermale sans aucun succès. Les pensionnèrent s'étaient montrés très coopératif, même un peu trop au goût de Milo pour certain. Il serra les poings au souvenir de cette femme, Alison. Quand ils avaient fouillé sa chambre, elle s'était littéralement scotché à Camus à un point tel qu'il avait fallut que Milo la décolle de son compagnon de force. Elle l'avait alors foudroyé du regard et l'avait insulté devant un directeur très embarrassé et un Camus complètement choqué. Milo, à sa grande fierté, avait réussit à conserver son calme et avait remise l'importune à sa place avec une remarque bien sentie. La femme était alors devenue blême et le directeur s'était interposé en annonçant que la fouille de cette chambre était terminée.

Il donna un léger coup contre le mur. Il détestait cette Alison. Il ne la laisserait pas faire du mal à son Camus. Il ne la laisserait pas détruire ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand il entendit un grondement sourd.

-C'est impossible, impossible, impossible…

Le scorpion se rapprocha de son ami et prit place à son côté sur le lit, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple peignoir de bain. Il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Camus et l'attira doucement contre lui. Il entreprit de le bercer et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que son verseau ne se détende et s'endorme. Il l'allongea délicatement et tira sur lui la couverture. Il le regarda dormir, s'imprégnant de son visage parfait, de sa longue chevelure noire aux reflets auburn qui formait des motifs complexes sur l'oreiller à sa bouche délicieusement sensuel.

Il s'allongea à son tour et se blottit contre son compagnon.

oOo

Le pope se décida enfin. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces présages, il ne voulait pas que Camus se fasse torturer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le sauve de ce sort cruel. Et pour ça, il ne voyait pas trente-six moyen, sa décision était prise.

oOo

La jeune femme se retourna dans son lit. Elle était tendue. Et pour cause, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle _le_ voyait, son visage magnifique, son corps si attirant… Elle le voulait. Oui, elle le voulait à en mourir, elle était prête à tuer pour l'avoir.

Elle quitta silencieusement sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de sang. Elle se dirigea vers les bains dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qui pourrait temporairement l'apaiser. Elle se mit donc en quête de quelqu'un qui _lui_ ressemblait. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait. Oui, cet homme ferait parfaitement l'affaire, elle le sentait.

Il y avait néanmoins un problème, il n'était pas seul. Une jeune femme l'accompagnait. Devant la vue du jeune couple en train de batifoler dans le bain, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de dégout. Comment osait-elle le toucher ainsi ? Il fallait la punir. Elle se précipita sur la jeune femme et lui brisa la nuque. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de hurler qu'elle lui arracha la langue. Elle se reput un instant de son corps pâle, de ses long cheveux sombre tirant sur l'auburn, de son visage si doux et surtout de la terreur dans ses yeux. Elle poussa un rire guttural, un rire qui n'avait pas sa place dans la bouche d'une femme. Elle était en extase ou plutôt son maître était en extase, ce qui au final revenait au même. Elle fut prise d'une soudaine impulsion et arracha le bras du jeune homme. Elle le dégusta sauvagement en se délectant des larmes de sa victime.

L'agonie du jeune homme devait encore durer une bonne heure, dans le silence le plus complet.

oOo

Camus se réveilla. Il faisait encore nuit. Milo n'avait pas fermé les volets et Camus observa la lune. C'était sa lumière qui l'avait réveillé. Ça, puis…

-Milo !

Le chevalier grogna mais resta contre Camus qui devenait de plus en plus gêné. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait cet imbécile ? Il savait pourtant très bien que le verseau ne voulait _pas_ que leur « relation » ne s'approfondisse. Ils avaient évité le pire au sanctuaire l'autre soir mais tout danger n'était pas écarté. Oh bien sur, la plupart des chevaliers étaient en couple mais Camus était convaincu qu'Athéna devait rester son seul amour s'il voulait continuer de la protéger convenablement. Il ne comprenait pas ses collègues chevalier. Comment pouvaient-ils accomplir leur mission ? Camus, lui, se savait incapable de bien travailler s'il avait un amant. Il savait qu'il ne cesserait de penser à lui. Déjà qu'il pensait beaucoup à une certaine personne sans qu'ils soient amants…

Il repoussa Milo sans ménagement si bien que le scorpion tomba du lit.

-Hey ! cria-t-il.

Camus le toisa froidement.

-C'est de _ta_ faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas te coller à moi !

-Chochotte ! C'est pas si grave !

Le verseau se força à rester calme. Il savait que son compagnon n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il s'énerve.

-Ecoute Milo, je ne veux pas de ça entre nous.

-Mais Camus…

-NON !!!

Milo remonta sur le lit.

-Je…

-J'AI DIT NON !!!

Sur ce, Camus tourna le dos à Milo en espérant que celui-ci le laisse tranquille. Il déchanta bien vite. Il sentit la main son ami glisser le long de son dos. Il frissonna. Milo, à qui ce frisson n'avait pas échappé se rapprocha de Camus jusqu'à le frôler. Camus frissonna de nouveau. Il ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps si Milo ne s'arrêtait pas, il sentait déjà sa volonté faiblir.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Camus, murmura Milo.

Le maître des glaces ne répondit pas, tout occupé qu'il était à essayer de conserver son sang froid. Ce dont il avait de plus en plus de mal ces derniers temps. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Milo dans sa nuque. Son désir monta d'un cran et il tenta désespérément de cacher à Milo la partie de son anatomie qui s'était mis à vibrer. Ce fut sans compter avec le flair de Milo.

-Je vois que ça ne te déplait pas…

-Pardon ?

-Ton corps est très content que je sois là apparemment.

-Ne parlons pas du tien dans ce cas, cracha t-il.

Milo éclata d'un petit rire sensuel et tourna délicatement la tête de son Camus vers lui.

-Pourquoi résister ?...

-…

C'est vrai ! Pourquoi ? se dit Camus. Maintenant que Milo était contre lui, que sa main lui caressait sensuellement la hanche et que sa bouche frôlait son cou, il ne voyait plus pourquoi il ne s'abandonnait pas. Il se redressa et enleva son tee-shirt sous l'œil attentif du scorpion. Milo caressa son torse, son ventre. Il embrassa tout le haut du corps de Camus le rendant fou de désir si bien qu'il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Camus poussa un petit gémissement et Milo lui retira le reste de ses vêtements, profitant de l'occasion pour enlever son peignoir. Il continua d'embrasser et de caresser le corps de son ami et quand il le jugea suffisamment détendu, il introduit un doigt dans son intimité. Le verseau se crispa et Milo lui susurra des paroles apaisantes tout en entament un mouvement de va et vient. Camus se cambra légèrement et le scorpion en profita pour introduire un deuxième doigt. Les gémissements de Camus se firent plus rauques. Il grogna de frustration quand Milo retira ses doigts. Avec beaucoup de douceur, Milo pénétra son amour. Camus cria sous la douleur de ce nouvel assaut. Le scorpion reprit ses mouvements tout doucement, laissant ainsi à Camus le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Bientôt, Camus l'accompagna et Milo accéléra le rythme. Ce fut comme une sorte de danse. Les corps entrelacés des deux chevaliers formaient un ballet magnifique. Leur plaisir se faisait de plus en plus fort tandis que leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Enfin, ils atteignirent le plaisir suprême et ils s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je t'aime Milo, murmura doucement Camus.

-Moi aussi…

oOo

Milo et Camus étaient tranquillement attablés devant leur petit déjeuner quand ils eurent la surprise de voir leur grand pope s'asseoir à leur table. Ils s'inclinèrent.

-Allons relevez-vous, je ne suis pas venu pour…

-KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Les trois chevaliers se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Camus faillit se faire renverser par une femme de chambre complètement hystérique qui se jeta sur le directeur de l'établissement.

-Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu…

-Mais enfin, que se passe t-il mon enfant ? interrogea gentiment le directeur.

La femme éclata en sanglot.

-C'est… c'est terrible…

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la femme qui réussit à articuler entre deux sanglots :

-Il… il y a eut… un… un nouveau… meurtre…

-OU ? hurla le directeur.

-Dans… le… le troisième… le troisième bassin…

Elle s'effondra tandis que le directeur se ruait vers le bassin en question suivit des chevaliers et d'un groupe de curieux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au troisième basin pour découvrir…_ rien_.

Il n'y avait rien, pas de cadavre. Rein ! Enfin rien à part l'étrange couleur de l'eau. Elle était rouge, _rouge comme le sang_ !

-Milo ?

-Oui grand pope ?

-Où est Camus ?

-Que…

Il se retourna et chercha en vain son amant mais rien y fit, il avait disparu !

oOo

Elle éclata de son rire diabolique tout en contemplant l'homme allongée. Enfin elle le tenait. _Camus_ !


	4. Chapitre 3

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Après maintes supplications, demandes polies, demandes moins polies, menaces de mort et bien d'autres choses encore dont je ne peux pas parler ici, l'auteur refuse toujours de m'en lâcher au moins un. C'est la misère…_

_Couples : un petit MiloXCamus._

_Genre : romance, yaoï et aussi mystère (enfin on va essayer). _

_Résumé : Des meurtres terribles ont lieu dans une station thermale perdue en pleine montagne. Le Pope, témoin de l'un d'entre eux, envoie Milo et Camus enquêter. Mais Milo a d'autres idées en tête…_

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Les sources thermales**

Réponses aux reviews :

Natanaelle, patthy, tembra, Yatsuko la fleur des enfers, gemini 1514 : Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Camus, je l'aime trop pour abimer son joli corps…

Seveya : Merci pour ta gentille review dans le retour du harem, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes et je vais continuer à faire des efforts pour trouver de nombreuses bêtises à écrire (même si des fois ce n'est pas facile). Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le lemon mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible dans cette fic compte tenu de son orientation. Mais si tu aimes le lemon je vais publier une autre fic, Morterune, où il y en aura plein… en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Phoenix-dou30 : Je suis contente que tu aimes, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour la vision du grand pope, il ne me semble pas avoir parlé d'homme. Si c'est le cas, je me suis trompée, je voulais dire silhouette. Mais, après tout, Alison n'est peut-être pas une fille…

Gabrielle ange ou démon : T'AS PAS INTERET A TOUCHER A MA JAMBE !!! Je dis ça parce que comme je n'ai pas fait de lemon je flippe comme une folle…

Kitsune8 : Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi ça ne me viendrais pas à l'idée de résister à Milo… Mais bon, il fallait bien ça pour l'histoire et puis si Camus cédait tout de suite à Milo ça ne serait pas drôle !

**Chapitre 3**

-Milo ?

-Oui grand pope ?

-Où est Camus ?

-Que…

Il se retourna et chercha en vain son amant mais rien y fit, il avait disparu !

Elle éclata de son rire diabolique tout en contemplant l'homme allongée. Enfin elle le tenait. _Camus_ !

Camus avait mal au crane. Il se sentait perdu et il avait… _Froid_ ? Impossible ! Il était le maître des glaces ! Comment pouvait-il avoir froid ? Il ne comprenait rien. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait appris à dominer sa chaleur corporelle pour se protéger du froid. Donc cette sensation ne pouvait venir d'un phénomène naturel. Logiquement, ce froid était _provoqué_. Mais par quoi ? Il entendit un rire sadique. Cela acheva de le tirer du brouillard. Il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut la dalle sur laquelle il reposait. Il était allongé sur un sol de pierre suintant d'humidité et d'une propreté douteuse. Il tourna la tête. La seconde chose qu'il vit fut…

-Alison ?

Elle fixa le chevalier d'un air sadique. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial semblaient briller d'une lueur de profonde démence. Camus frissonna. Que lui voulait cette femme ? Il ne la connaissait même pas. Il essaya de se relever mais ne parvint pas à bouger autre chose que sa tête. Son corps était lourd, si lourd. Il était écrasé par un cosmos d'une puissance faramineuse. Cette énergie maléfique semblait vouloir épouser le corps du chevalier et l'enfoncer dans la pierre grise.

-Mon Camus, susurra Alison, tu es tellement beau…

Le chevalier fut soudain envahit d'une puissante nausée. Il commençait à comprendre d'où provenait cette lueur de folie dans les yeux de la femme. Elle le _voulait_. Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il en était sûr cette fois, Alison était amoureuse.

-Je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, il y a deux ans.

-Mais… Je ne vous connais pas, protesta t-il faiblement.

Camus était de plus en plus perdu. Il n'avait jamais vu cette femme avant son arrivée aux sources. S'il l'avait rencontrée auparavant, il s'en serait souvenu, un tel regard ne pouvait s'oublier. De plus, jamais il n'avait côtoyé de personne nommée Alison.

-Allons, fais un effort Camus ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Vous êtes malade !

-Silence !

Elle lui envoya son pied dans le ventre. Camus manqua de s'évanouir sous le choc. Il cracha un peu de sang et leva vers son tortionnaire un regard haineux. Elle sourit de nouveau.

-Reste poli ! La grossièreté te va mal !

-…

-Elle va néanmoins très bien avec ton ami. Milo c'est ça ? Mais peut être devrais-je dire ton amant…

Le verseau d'or ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder son ennemi avec mépris. Alison lui flanque un deuxième coup de pied. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

-Ne me regard pas comme ça ! Je saurai te dresser, tu vas voir…

-Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi !

Alison éclata de rire.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Et puis d'abord qui êtes-vous ? Vous dites me connaître mais je ne vous ai jamais vu !

Elle rigola encore quelques minutes. Quand elle se calma, elle se pencha et embrassa goulument Camus. Il tourna la tête, dégouté. Sa nausée empirait.

Alison fronça les sourcils.

-C'est vrai que tu ne me connais pas sous cette apparence… La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, je ne possédais pas ce corps là.

-Hein ?

Camus avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Son geôlier venait de lui affirmer qu'il l'avait connu avec un_ autre _corps. C'était du délire ! Comment pouvait-on être assez atteint pour proférer des trucs pareils à son prisonnier ? Il fallait soit être complètement aliéné soit… Et si c'était vrai ? Après tout, Camus avait déjà eu affaire à des cas bien plus étrange que celui-là. A ceci près qu'il n'en était pas la victime bien sûr.

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas, soupira l'autre.

-…

-Bien, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Il y a deux ans j'ai essayé de te séduire. J'ai employé tous les moyens, allant même jusqu'à concocter un filtre d'amour. Tu étais pratiquement tombé dans mes bras mais ce Milo de mes deux est intervenu. Il m'a attaqué et nous nous sommes battus. Il a entièrement détruit mon corps mais mon esprit a survécu. Pendant un peu moins de deux ans, j'ai erré de part le monde à ta recherche. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, simple esprit que j'étais. Ensuite, cette femme m'est apparue ou plutôt elle m'a appelé au cours d'une séance de spiritisme. Elle était faible et son âme vile et sournoise. Je me suis facilement emparé de son corps et ne sachant pas où tu étais, j'ai décidé de tuer le temps. J'ai tué tout les jeunes hommes qui te ressemblaient ou du moins, ceux que j'ai croisé. Et c'est là que tu es arrivé pour élucider le meurtre du petit Bastian. Au départ, je n'arrivais pas à y croire mais tu es vraiment là, tu n'imagines pas mon bonheur.

Camus cligna des yeux. Il nageait en pleine science-fiction. Une fille, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, le capturait. Ensuite, cette même fille lui annonçait qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés deux ans auparavant. Et enfin, toujours la même fille lui disait qu'elle avait changé d'apparence suite à la destruction de son corps par Milo. Ridicule. D'autant plus que si quelqu'un avait essayé de lui faire boire un filtre d'amour, il s'en serait souvenu. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens.

Alison le retourna. Il su retrouva sur le dos. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur le maître des glaces et ronronna :

-Je vais te faire mien Camus…

Elle lui arracha brutalement son haut._ Milo, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi…_

Paniqués, Milo et le grand pope cherchaient Camus. Ils ne ressentaient plus le cosmos du chevalier. Ils fouillèrent toutes les chambres en vain.

Soudain, Milo sentit comme un appel au secours. Il venait de son amant, il en été persuadé.

Il fit part de son sentiment à son supérieur et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la source de l'appel. Il les conduisit dans le sous-sol de la station, devant une porte en bois épais. Ils entendirent la voix d'une femme.

-Tu es à moi Camus ! A moi ! A moi !

Le chevalier du scorpion défonça la porte et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une petite salle dénuée de meubles.

-Camus ! cria Milo.

Il se rua sur Alison et lui envoya un magistral coup de poing. Elle alla s'écraser contre le mur.

-Garce, je vais te tuer !

Camus versa une larme de soulagement et perdit connaissance.

Shion, quant à lui, fut parcourut d'un grand frisson. Cette femme… Il reconnaissait cette aura. En cet instant, il se sentit écrasé par le poids de ses responsabilités. Il ne pensait pas _le_ revoir ici.

De son temple, Mü perçut la détresse de son ancien maître, sa solitude.

-J'arrive Shion…

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à mettre ce chap, je serais plus rapide pour de prochain, disons… deux semaines (même si rien n'est moins sûr !).

Pour les prochains chapitres je pense introduire un nouveau couple. Ça vous tente un petit Shion X Mü ?

Bisous !


	5. Chapitre 4

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Après maintes supplications, demandes polies, demandes moins polies, menaces de mort et bien d'autres choses encore dont je ne peux pas parler ici, l'auteur refuse toujours de m'en lâcher au moins un. C'est la misère…_

_Couples : un petit MiloXCamus._

_Genre : romance, yaoï et aussi mystère (enfin on va essayer). _

_Résumé : Des meurtres terribles ont lieu dans une station thermale perdue en pleine montagne. Le Pope, témoin de l'un d'entre eux, envoie Milo et Camus enquêter. Mais Milo a d'autres idées en tête…_

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Les sources thermales**

Réponses aux reviews :

seveya: Merci, ça me fait plaisir! La suite de Morterune arrive bientôt.

Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers: Milo n'a pas tellement pu s'exprimer dans ce chapitre mais il en aura l'occasion plus tard...

phoenix-dou30: Merci pour tes reviews! Elles me font très plaisir. La suite de Morterune arrive bientôt.

patthy: Notre Camus adoré a un sacré tempérament!

kitsune8: CamusXMilo, c'est un couple culte... Je ne sais moi-même pas encore qui est vraiment Alison. Ce ne sera peut-être pas un personnage connu, je ne sais pas. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes!

**Chapitre 4**

Shion fut parcourut d'un grand frisson. Cette femme… Il reconnaissait cette aura. En cet instant, il se sentit écrasé par le poids de ses responsabilités. Il ne pensait pas _le_ revoir ici.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps inanimé de Camus. Il n'osait pas imaginer quelles souffrances il avait du endurer, seul avec ce fou. Il luta pour ne pas pleurer de rage. Comment cet individu pouvait-il se trouver ici? C'était inconcevable, il avait vu de ses propres yeux sa fin, il avait vu Milo le détruire dans un accès de rage, il avait vu son corps disparaître. Il avait alors était intimement persuadé que cet ennemi était bel et bien vaincu. Il s'était trompé. Il observa Alison et son petit sourire narquois. Il détestait cet air là, ce petit regard condescendant.

Milo se pencha sur le corps de Camus et le prit dans ses bras, rompant sans s'en apercevoir le sort qui retenait son ami prisonnier. Pour lui, la priorité était d'éloigner Camus de ce fou. Oui, ce fou et non pas cette folle car, quel que soit le corps qu'il utilisait maintenant était celui d'une femme, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Et cet homme, Milo aurait bien aimé ne jamais le revoir. Dès le début, il avait senti que quelque chose clochait chez cette Alison mais il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'_il _soit de retour. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Camus avait déjà trop souffert à cause de _lui_ et le scorpion ne _lui_ laisserait pas refaire du mal à l'être le plus cher à son coeur même si ce dernier avait tout oublié.

Milo se réfugia derrière le Grand Pope, protégeant ainsi son précieux fardeau. Alison fit un sourire sarcastique.

-C'est ça Milo, cache-toi...

Milo ne répondit pas.

Alison tourna son regard vers l'ancien chevalier du bélier.

-Shion, je suis ravi de te revoir. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu as employé un soin tout particulier à me faire souffrir... Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir!

Alison se jeta sur le pope dans l'espoir de lui asséner un coup fatal mais...

_-Mur de cristal!_

... Elle se heurta à un bouclier et se retrouva projetée contre le mur du fond de la pièce.

-GRRR!!! éructa-t-elle.

Les deux chevaliers la fixèrent avec stupéfaction. Milo ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait même pas sentit le cosmos de son supérieur s'enflammer. Il poussa un sifflement admiratif, ce n'était pas pour rien que Shion avait été sacré Grand Pope, il était vraiment très fort.

-Grand Pope, je vous avoue que je suis impressionné! Votre attaque était tellement rapide, je n'ai rien vu venir.

-Milo, je... Ce n'est pas moi...

-Quoi! Mais...

Soudain, les deux hommes poussèrent un cri de surprise. Mü venait de se matérialiser devant eux. Il toisa Alison.

-Toi, déclara t-il d'une voix menaçante, ne t'avise plus jamais de t'en prendre à mon maître!

Alison se releva tant bien que mal. Du haut de son corps de femme, elle défia du regard le nouvel arrivant.

-Arrête, tu me fais peur...

Elle se tourna vers Shion.

-Décidément, le sanctuaire recèle bien des merveilles. Il se pourrait bien que j'aille y faire un tour prochainement même si ma préférence ira toujours à Camus. Aaah Camus... Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu se laisser séduire par un minable comme Milo. Il mériterait tellement mieux... Vous savez, j'étais sur le point de lui exprimer tout mon amour quand vous êtes entrés ici. Oui, votre entrée... fracassante m'a complètement coupé dans mon élan. Admettez que vous avez été fort grossiers! On n'a pas idée de détruire les portes ainsi!

Alison s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle adorait les monologues.

-Allons, soyez raisonnables, rendez-moi Camus! Je vous promets qu'il sera bien traité...

-Même pas en rêve connard! hurla Milo.

-En plus, il est vulgaire...

-Nous ne vous abandonnerons jamais Camus, lança Shion, ni aucun autre chevalier d'ailleurs!

-C'est ce que vous croyez...

Sans prévenir, elle avança sur le groupe. Malheureusement pour elle, Mü lui barra le chemin.

-Un pas de plus et vous mourrez!

Elle sourit. Ce petit lui plaisait beaucoup, elle saurait lui faire une place dans son lit. Elle eut une vision de son nouveau corps recouvert de Camus et de l'autre, nus.

-Tu ne peux rien contre moi!

-C'est ce que nous allons voir! En garde!

-Mü, cria le Grand Pope.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mon maître, je ne la laisserais pas vous faire de mal.

-Mü...

Alison se rua sur le chevalier. Celui-ci, nettement plus rapide, invoqua son cosmos et lança sa plus puissante attaque.

-_Par la mort d'une étoile!_

Alison ne vit même pas le coup arriver. Son corps d'emprunt se désintégra sous la puissance de l'énergie destructrice du bélier. A sa place, les trois chevaliers découvrirent avec stupeur une espèce d'ectoplasme, une forme étrange, remplie de haine.

-Je reviendrais, dit une voix masculine. Vous avez peut-être gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre! Je ferais de cette station votre tombeau!

Un rire glacial retentit et la forme s'évapora.

**Fin du chapitre 4.**

Enfin le chapitre 4 en ligne, je l'ai posté vite celui-là! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Vous avez aimé?

En tout cas, Alison n'a pas fini de faire parler d'elle ou plutôt de lui... Je ne sais pas encore si je fais un ShionXMü. Je vais peut-être faire intervenir des renforts du sanctuaire comme Dohko par exemple. Mais dans ce cas, il va falloir que je trouve un chéri pour Mü et je ne sais pas trop avec qui le caser. Peut-être Shaka ou Saga. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le mettre, il faut le temps que je l'écrive et mon ordi va partir en réparation la semaine prochaine. Mais j'essaierais de faire vite.

A bientôt chers lecteurs!


	6. Chapitre 5

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Après maintes supplications, demandes polies, demandes moins polies, menaces de mort et bien d'autres choses encore dont je ne peux pas parler ici, l'auteur refuse toujours de m'en lâcher au moins un. C'est la misère…_

_Couples : un petit MiloXCamus._

_Genre : romance, yaoï et aussi mystère (enfin on va essayer). _

_Résumé : Des meurtres terribles ont lieu dans une station thermale perdue en pleine montagne. Le Pope, témoin de l'un d'entre eux, envoie Milo et Camus enquêter. Mais Milo a d'autres idées en tête…_

_**Avertissement**__**: ce chapitre contient une scène d'amour et une scène de meurtre. **_

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Les sources thermales**

Réponses aux reviews : **Avant tout merci à tous ! Vos reviews m'encouragent énormément ! La suite arrivera plus vite que d'habitude (et cette fois c'est vrai !).**

Patthy : Merci pour tes encouragements. Pour le Saga/Mü, ce sera pour une autre fic que je suis en train d'écrire…

Kitsune8 : Oui Alison a des idées bien à elle. Le mystère qui l'entoure ne sera pas résolu dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même…

Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : Voilà la suite mais si j'ai été un peu longue à la mettre… Le prochain chap' arrivera plus vite !

Phoenix-dou30 : Tu crois vraiment que ce fou a disparu ? En tous cas, merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a faite très plaisir.

Seveya : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

Itomi : Le Mü/Saga arrivera bientôt mais dans une autre fic. Je suis contente que tu aimes…

Melora : Pour le Shion/Dohko, c'est OK. Alison garde encore tous ses secrets mais on en saura plus bientôt… Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

Kajia : J'essaierai de faire un Mü/Camus dans une autre fic. Pour le couple Milo/Camus, je ne sais pas pourquoi il plaît tant mais toujours est-il que je l'adore ! C'est sans doute dû au fait que ces 2 personnages ont été mes préférés pendant un moment. Maintenant la liste de mes préférés s'est beaucoup allongée, lol ! Merci pour ta review !

Carol13180 : Merci, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise !

Chapitre 5 

Sans un mot, Milo quitta la pièce. Il transporta Camus dans sa chambre. Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. Comment avait-il pu être si négligent ? A cause de son incompétence, l'homme qu'il aimait avait failli se faire violer. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Camus ne voudrait sans doute plus le voir après ce qu'il avait subi.

Il entra dans leur chambre et déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Il le regarda un moment. Il était tellement beau, si paisible. Brusquement, Milo déshabilla son amant, il ne lui laissa que son boxer. Le corps de son amour était recouvert de bleus. Il alla chercher une compresse humide ainsi qu'une pommade cicatrisante. Il commença par nettoyer les plaies de Camus puis lui appliqua la pommade. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre davantage.

Milo était épuisé. Et il avait besoin d'une douche. Il ne voulait pas laisser Camus seul mais après y avoir longuement réfléchi, il en arriva à la conclusion suivante : il laisserait la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Comme cela, il pourrait accourir très vite s'il sentait un danger. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup mais rester à se morfondre en regardant Camus ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup. De plus, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait ; c'est à dire pas grand chose. Il ne pouvait désormais qu'attendre qu'il se réveille.

Il pénétra dans la cabine de douche. Il se plaça sous le jet d'eau qu'il régla à une température moyenne. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau, il ne se rendait plus compte du temps qui défilait. Il ne pensait qu'à Camus, inconscient dans son lit.

Il ne remarqua pas la personne qui pénétra à pas de velours dans la salle de bain. La personne pénétra dans la cabine toujours à l'insu de son occupant.

Milo sursauta. Un corps venait de se coller contre son dos. Il se retourna vivement et baffa avec violence l'intrus qui alla s'écraser contre le mur de la cabine. Milo ne comprit pas immédiatement à qui il avait affaire. Puis, soudain, il réalisa. Il venait de frapper Camus.

-Oh mon dieu ! Camus !

Le verseau se releva péniblement et se massa le crâne. Il s'appuya contre le mur, n'ayant qu'une confiance limitée en son équilibre et sourit à son ami d'un air taquin :

-Et bien, tu m'as l'air nerveux…

Le scorpion se jeta sur lui et le pris dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui et Camus retint un cri de douleur. Il caressa néanmoins la nuque de son compagnon avec tendresse. Pendant ce temps là, Milo ne cessait de s'excuser pour avoir laissé Alison lui faire du mal et pour l'avoir frappé. Il avait cru à une intrusion ennemie. Camus se libéra de son étreinte et prit son visage en coupe. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son chevalier. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, il avait besoin de son amour pour surmonter le choc de ce qu'Alison lui avait fait subir. Il ne voulait plus quitter les bras de Milo. Délicatement, il descendit sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son homologue. Milo ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Il avait eu des difficultés à se contrôler avec Camus contre lui. Aussi, la délicieuse caresse que lui offrait son ami poussa son désir jusqu'à l'extrême.

Camus sourit en sentant son scorpion se raidir rapidement. Il demanda à Milo de s'asseoir. Il obéit sans discuter. Camus vint se placer au-dessus de lui et s'empala directement sur le sexe tendu de son compagnon. Lequel poussa un cri de surprise tandis que Camus gémissait de douleur. Milo n'en revenait pas, lui qui voulait à tout prix éviter de faire mal à Camus… Ce dernier le rassura et lui donna un baiser fougueux.

Le maître des glaces entama un lent mouvement de va et vient alors que les mains ne Milo caressait tous les endroits du corps de Camus qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Le mouvement de Camus se fit plus rapide et il s'agrippa à son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leurs gémissements s'entremêlaient pour former une mélodie douce et érotique. Désormais, Milo accompagnait Camus et leurs ébats devinrent plus une danse sensuelle qu'une simple relation sexuelle. Leurs corps se mouvaient en un rythme connu d'eux seuls et se complétaient de manière parfaite. Leur plaisir augmenta jusqu'à son paroxysme et ils jouirent simultanément dans un gémissement plus rauque que les précédents.

oOo

Pendant ce temps là, Shion avait téléphoné au Sanctuaire. La voix basse du chevalier d'or de la Balance lui avait répondu. Le Pope avait alors sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La voix de Dohko lui faisait toujours cet effet, comme si on déversait sur son corps du miel. Il avait une voix grave, caressante qui rendait l'atlante quasiment fou. Il se contrôla tant bien que mal, de toutes façons, Dohko ignorait tout de ses sentiments. Et il ne le saurait jamais. Shion avait trop honte, ses agissements lors de la guerre contre Hadès lui faisait honte. Il se sentait atrocement coupable, en particulier vis à vis du chevalier. Il lui expliqua donc la situation d'une voix plate.

Il eut un petit silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Dohko réfléchissait. Il finit par demander des nouvelles des trois chevaliers présents aux sources. Shion le rassura du mieux qu'il put. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentaient Milo et surtout Camus. Il avait toutefois sentit, ou du moins cru sentir, leur cosmos se mêler. Mais cela avait été tellement bref qu'il ne pouvait l'affirmer.

Mü entra dans sa chambre pendant qu'il discutait avec Dohko. Le voyant, son maître mit le haut-parleur pour qu'il entende la conversation. Le chevalier de la Balance interrogea Shion quant qui il souhaitait voir venir en renfort. L'atlante questionna son élève du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaule.

-Envoie qui tu veux.

Il y eut un autre silence. Enfin, Dohko annonça qu'il viendrait en personne avec Shaka. Le chevalier de la vierge étant l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, il était très sensible au monde spirituel. Il saurait reconnaître Alison ou quel que soit son nom.

Shion et son disciple pâlirent au même moment. Le Pope donna son accord d'une voix tremblante et s'écroula dans un fauteuil après avoir raccroché. Mü fit de même de son côté. Dohko avait dit qu'ils seraient à la station thermale le lendemain matin à la première heure. Le Bélier se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne voulait pas revoir Shaka, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était en parti pour cette raison qu'il était venu rejoindre son maître. Il allait passer une très mauvaise nuit, c'était une évidence.

oOo

Juliette quitta son Roméo avec regrets. Mais il devait retourner travailler et quittait la station thermale le soir même. Elle ne partirait que le lendemain. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour son cher époux et décida d'aller prendre un bain de minuit. Enfin, minuit était largement dépassée mais elle avait vraiment envie de se baigner, de profiter une dernière fois de la magnifique source. Elle n'en avait pas eu tellement l'occasion avec Roméo. Ils avaient passé un week-end en amoureux loin de la ville, de son bruit et surtout du boulot de son mari. Elle arriva enfin au niveau du bain. Doucement, elle pénétra dans l'eau. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement. La température de l'eau était délicieusement brûlante. Lentement, elle s'assit sur le bord du bassin et ferma les yeux.

Une ombre se glissa derrière la jeune fille. Elle frissonna. Une sorte d'aura malfaisante venait troubler sa quiétude. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda de tous les côtés. Elle ne vit rien. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Il faisait noir, seule la lumière de la lune apportait une touche de clarté. L'astre illuminait le bassin. Des reflets argentés parcouraient la surface de l'eau. Juliette se détendit, elle avait sans doute rêvé. Elle était tendue ces derniers temps, surtout depuis qu'elle savait. Elle avait essayé de le dire à Roméo, elle voulait lui en parler mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ignorait comment il réagirait en apprenant la nouvelle.

Elle sourit. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il serait aussi heureux qu'elle l'avait été en le découvrant. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle avait un doute. Ses périodes mensuelles n'arrivaient plus et elle avait d'étranges désirs. De plus, son dos la faisait souffrir et de violentes nausées la prenaient parfois. Elle avait donc pris rendez-vous chez son médecin qui lui avait fortement conseillé de consulter un gynécologue. Trois autres semaines s'étaient passées avant qu'elle ne trouve le temps de se déplacer chez le gynéco. Il avait confirmé les soupçons du docteur. Elle était enceinte. Elle l'avait appris juste avant de venir aux sources.

L'aura malfaisante revint. Elle se retourna violemment. Cette fois, elle en était sûre, il avait quelqu'un derrière elle. Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Une migraine atroce l'envahit, rapidement amplifiée par la vague d'angoisse qui montait en elle.

L'ombre la saisit à la gorge. Elle voulut hurler mais la pression que lui infligeait son tortionnaire l'en empêcha. L'homme, car c'était bien un homme la détailla. Elle avait un corps fin et musclé. Son visage aux traits fins était encadré par de magnifiques cheveux auburn. Le seul problème, c'était ses yeux. L'homme voyait parfaitement bien dans la nuit. Ce n'était pas bon pour Juliette car la couleur de ses yeux attisa la colère de son agresseur. Ils étaient superbes, mais malheuresement pour elle, ils étaient verts. Ils n'étaient pas de cette couleur bleu nuit que l'homme affectionnait tant. Il poussa un cri de rage. Cette garce… Comment pouvait-elle lui faire un coup pareil ? Il ne lui demandait pourtant pas grand chose ! Il voulait juste qu'elle _lui_ ressemble. Déjà qu'elle était une fille… Elle aurait au moins pu avoir le bon goût d'avoir les mêmes yeux que son Camus. Enfin, son Camus… C'était plutôt le Camus de Milo. Aaah Milo… Il détestait cet homme. Il le détestait autant qu'il aimait Camus.

Juliette essaya de crier de nouveau. Cela eut le dont d'agacer l'homme. Il serra un peu plus son cou. Le visage de la femme devint violet. Elle se mit à suffoquer. Ses regards angoissés le rendaient malade. Ce n'était pas le regard qu'il cherchait, ce n'était pas le regard de Camus, ce n'était pas le regard de son amour.

Elle paniquait, elle ne voulait pas mourir. La lune éclaira brièvement le visage de l'autre. Elle le reconnut instantanément. Sauf ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Ils étaient devenus bleu acier.

Il desserra quelque peu son étreinte. Il lui fit un sourire purement sadique.

-Roméo, murmura t-elle.

Elle ne put en dire plus. Son agresseur lui avait attrapé violemment les cheveux. Elle se retrouva sous l'eau avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Le manque d'air se fit vite sentir. La sensation était encore plus violente que lorsqu'il lui avait serré la gorge. La pression de l'eau sur son visage était insupportable. Une terrible nausée l'envahit. Sa poitrine se comprima. Elle devenait claustrophobe. L'espace de resserrait autour d'elle. Une masse s'abattait sur son corps à mesure que la pression de l'eau se faisait plus lourde. De l'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Elle versa une larme. Lentement, les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. L'homme la laissa sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre. Elle mourut en silence, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Roméo la retira de l'eau. Il regarda son corps inanimé s'affaler lourdement sur le sol. Elle avait encore les yeux ouverts. Son expression s'était figée en un mélange de terreur et d'absolue tristesse. Ses yeux… Même morte cette femme continuait de le narguer. Même morte, elle continuait de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas Camus, que Camus appartenait à un autre homme, qu'il lui avait échappé. Déjà lors de sa dernière tentative, Milo s'était interposé et avait avertit Shion. Tous les deux, ils l'avaient combattu, ils lui avaient arraché Camus alors que celui-ci n'était plus en état de lui résister. Il avait tant souffert. Ils l'avaient traqué à mort et avaient détruit son corps, sa fierté. Et maintenant, le cœur de Camus appartenait à Milo. Un souvenir remonta. Avant, quand il avait réussi à le kidnapper et que les deux autres continuaient à le chercher, c'était le nom de Milo que Camus avait prononcé dans son sommeil. Il avait appelé cette saleté de scorpion dans son sommeil ! Alors que lui l'entourait d'affection, il lui avait préféré ce crâneur.

Puis, ils les avaient retrouvés. Ils avaient suivi l'appel de camus et étaient remontés jusqu'à sa planque. Et là, il avait connu sa plus cruelle désillusion. Il s'était battu pour le garder et Camus avait pleuré, mais pas pour lui. Il avait pleuré quand Milo avait été blessé. En plus, ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Il lui avait planté un tout petit pieu dans la cuisse, rien de grave ! Mais Camus ne l'avait pas vu du même œil et, enchaîné au lit, il avait versé des larmes lorsque le sang de Milo avait commencé à coulé. Ensuite, Shion avait fait irruption dans la pièce. Immédiatement il l'avait attaqué. Pendant qu'il était sonné, il avait détaché Camus et l'avait emporté loin de lui, le laissant seul sans celui qu'il considérait comme sa moitié.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à considérer le chevalier comme son âme sœur. Ainsi, en voulant poursuivre Shion, il s'était heurté à Milo sous le regard de Shion. Apparemment, son écharde ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup d'effet. Il lui avait lancé un regard assassin. Le chevalier n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Il avait levé son doigt et une lueur rouge s'était abattu sur son corps. Le kidnappeur avait hurlé sous le coup de la lancinante douleur qui l'avait traversée.

Quatorze autres piqûres avaient suivi la première. Et il s'était écroulé. Son corps avait volé en éclat.

Il poussa un autre cri de rage et, de ses doigts, arracha les yeux de sa victime. Il les jeta sur le cadavre avec colère et jura de se venger.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Après maintes supplications, demandes polies, demandes moins polies, menaces de mort et bien d'autres choses encore dont je ne peux pas parler ici, l'auteur refuse toujours de m'en lâcher au moins un. C'est la misère…_

_Couples : un petit MiloXCamus._

_Genre : romance, yaoï et aussi mystère (enfin on va essayer). _

_Résumé : Des meurtres terribles ont lieu dans une station thermale perdue en pleine montagne. Le Pope, témoin de l'un d'entre eux, envoie Milo et Camus enquêter. Mais Milo a d'autres idées en tête…_

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Les sources thermales**

Réponses aux reviews : Yatsuko la fleur des Enfers : Merci du conseil ! En effet, il y aura un Mü/Shaka () j'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas. 

Chrichri45 : Tu es un nouveau lecteur ? Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour ta review.

Patthy : Avec Milo pour le consoler notre Camus n'a pas à s'en faire ! Pour Alison, je ne sais pas encore comment elle va s'y prendre mais je suis dessus ! Merci pour ta review et toutes les autres !

Seveya : Merci de tous tes compliments, il me vont droit au cœur. Je ne vais pas te révéler ce qui ce trame pour les deux nouveaux couples mais j'espère que tu vas apprécier. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que les rapports entre Shaka et Mü sont très tendus… Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps pour le « retour du harem du zodiaque » mais il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, j'ai le plan. Disons Mercredi prochain. Maintenant que je l'ai dit je vais bien être obligée de le finir, mdr.

Kitsune8 : Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes autant ma fic. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir. En ce qui concerne Alison ou quel que soit son nom, c'est vrai qu'elle/il est légèrement à l'ouest. Mais Camus peut provoquer ce genre d'effet, trop de beauté, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé…

Tu as vu, je l'ai posté vite ce chapitre () !

Chapitre 6 

Il poussa un autre cri de rage et, de ses doigts, arracha les yeux de sa victime. Il les jeta sur le cadavre avec colère et jura de se venger.

Les quatre chevaliers furent réveillés très tôt, environ cinq heures du matin. Le corps de Juliette venait d'être découvert par le personnel de la station thermale. Ils se précipitèrent à peine habillés sur le lieu du crime. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction non pas un mais deux cadavres.

Le premier était celui d'une jeune femme ressemblant étrangement à Camus. Ses yeux avaient été arrachés. Shion mit des gants en plastique et se pencha sur le corps de la pauvre Juliette. Il regarda ses yeux, ils étaient d'un beau vert délavé. Il se retourna vers le verseau. Ses magnifiques yeux bleu nuit semblaient luirent comme s'ils contenaient des étoiles, comme s'ils étaient le reflet d'un ciel étoilé d'une nuit d'été. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre à raison de cette mutilation. Les yeux de cette femme étaient complètement différents de ceux de son chevalier. Il émit cette idée à voix haute. Le visage de Camus de vida de toute émotion et celui de Milo se tordit en un rictus haineux. Mü était purement dégoûté. Une telle violence lui semblait invraisemblable.

Après une rapide inspection du corps de Juliette, Shion se pencha sur le deuxième. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez jeune. Il n'avait aucune marque et contrairement à Juliette, il ne semblait pas avoir été violenté. La femme était morte soit par noyade, soit par strangulation. La mort de l'homme était un mystère. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts. Il appela un membre du personnel. Une jeune fille s'approcha. Elle se maîtrisa admirablement et s'enquit des volontés du grand Pope. Ce dernier lui demanda si elle savait qui était le second cadavre. Elle l'identifia comme le mari de Juliette, un certain Roméo. Il la remercia et lui dit de disposer. Avant de quitter l'endroit, la jeune fille souleva un point étrange. Roméo avait normalement les yeux noirs.

Shion observa attentivement le visage de Roméo. Son expression était neutre et ses yeux étaient… bleu électrique ? Il revit mentalement le visage fou d'Alison et fit le rapprochement.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur Juliette. Elle arborait un visage terrorisé et… triste ? Pourquoi ?

Quelques heures plus tard, les chevaliers étaient attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuné. Pourtant, personne ne toucha à la nourriture. Les corps avaient été évacués. Tous revoyaient le jeune couple et son cruel destin. Milo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Camus qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Le scorpion sourit à son tour. Son amant tenait le coup, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Un serveur vint à leur table. Shion l'invita à parler.

-Deux hommes veulent vous voir, ils sont à l'entré.

Une boule se forma dans les estomacs de Mü et son maître. Le Pope demanda au serveur de les amener à leur table et d'installer leurs affaires dans des chambres proches des leurs, même s'il n'y tenait pas spécialement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dohko et Shaka arrivaient à leur table. Ils s'installèrent et répondirent chaleureusement à l'accueil de Milo et Camus. Shion se contenta du bonjour aimable et Mü fit un sourire éclatant à Dohko contre un salut des plus froids à Shaka. La vierge sembla contrariée, apparemment, le bélier se serait bien passé de sa présence. Il soupira, une discussion s'imposait. Après tout, ils étaient amants depuis leur mystérieuse résurrection suite à la campagne contre Hadès. Il l'aimait passionnément et ne laisserait pas un stupide malentendu les séparer. Ok, il avait été surpris en fâcheuse posture avec Aphrodite mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Le chevalier des poissons avait eu un malaise et c'était tout naturellement que la Vierge l'avait rattrapé. Seulement, Mü était arrivé à ce moment là. Il avait vu Shaka et Aphrodite enlacés. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le gardien du douzième temple avait choisi ce moment là pour se réveiller en marmonnant un « huuum » d'inconfort. Ce son avait été TRES mal pris par le Bélier qui, croyant entendre un gémissement de plaisir, s'était mis à voir rouge. Il avait alors craché les pires insultes au visage de Shaka. Celui-ci en avait été profondément bouleversé, d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas la plupart des mots sortant de la bouche de son ami. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la diversité du vocabulaire de l'autre.

Enfin, depuis lors, Mü le battait froid et refusait de lui parler. Mais cela allait changer, Shaka était bien décidé à récupérer son amant.

Il s'assit donc délibérément à côté de lui. Il déposa une main sur la cuisse de son partenaire et se reçut un magistral coup de poing.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!!!

Le chevalier d'or du premier temple quitta la table en trombe sous le regard effaré des autres chevaliers. Shaka s'excusa et le suivit. Cependant, quand il arriva devant la chambre dé Mü qui s'y était réfugié, il se fit claquer la porte au nez. Il y tambourina. Sans succès. Seul un silence mutin lui répondit. Il commençait à s'énerver.

-Mü, si tu ne m'ouvre pas, je défonce la porte !

-…

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

-…

-Réponds !!!

Ne recevant toujours aucune, réponse, il se mit en colère. Il ouvrit les yeux.

oOo

Mü ne prenait absolument pas les menaces de Shaka au sérieux. C'était un être calme qui n'agissait jamais sur un coup de tête. Il n'allait donc pas commençait à ce jour. Si ? Soudain, la porte vola en éclat. Le bélier fit un bond et se cacha derrière le fauteuil où il était assis. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la porte pour y voir un Shaka, blanc de colère dans l'encadrement. Ses yeux étaient… ouverts !!! Mü se mordit la lèvre, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Foi de chevalier, il ne céderait pas !

Shaka se retrouva instantanément devant Mü et envoya valser le fauteuil. Il surplomba le Bélier qui était accroupi de toute sa hauteur.

-Il faut qu'un parle…

Mü de releva lentement.

-De quoi ? De cette garce d'Aphrodite ? De ton manque de moral ?

La vierge compta jusqu'à dix puis répondit plus doucement :

-Ce n'est pas…

-TA GUEULE !!! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me servir tes excuses bidons ! lui lança la Bélier.

Les yeux de Shaka se remirent à lancer des éclairs.

-Mü, menaça t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-La ferme ! Retourne voir ton poisson ! Je ne veux plus de toi, je te déteste !

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je…

-Que quoi ? Mü se sentait de plus en plus énerver, il n'allait pas tarder à lui sauter à la gorge.

-…

-Tu n'es qu'un gros frustré, trancha Mü.

Shaka devint encore plus pâle. Le Bélier ne remarqua pas l'aura de colère noire qui s'était formé autour de l'autre tant il était occupé à contrôler la sienne. Soudain, la Vierge n'y tint plus, il se rua sur son homologue.

oOo

Le bruit d'une violente explosion retentit. Les murs de la station thermale se mirent à trembler. Les cinq chevaliers se levèrent prestement et filèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'à la chambre de Mü. Là, ils découvrirent le Bélier et la Vierge se battre sauvagement. L'ameublement de la chambre n'était plus qu'un amas de ruine et le mur du fond de la pièce, celui qui donnait sur l'extérieur, qu'un vague souvenir.

Shion leur ordonna de stopper immédiatement cette futile bataille. Ils avaient suffisamment de problèmes sans avoir en plus à supporter les querelles amoureuses des deux chevaliers. A sa grande surprise, aucun des deux ne lui obéit. Non mais où allait le monde ? Si ses plus calmes chevaliers se mettaient à se battre entre eux pour des broutilles, il ne donnait pas cher du Sanctuaire. Athéna coulait des jours paisibles en ce moment. Ce genre de comportement risquait de fortement compromettre cette paix durement acquise. Shion leur cria de nouveau d'arrêter. Sans résultat. Les amants ne l'écoutaient même pas. L'entendaient-ils seulement ? Il en doutait. Tout à coup, le Pope poussa un cri d'effroi. Il évita de justesse une boule d'énergie.

Milo cria lui aussi. Mü venait de lancer sa technique de la mort d'une étoile. Shaka l'avait dévié mais elle se dirigeait maintenant vers _lui_ ! Il se mit à paniquer, il ne pourrait jamais l'éviter à temps. Un bouclier de glace se forma devant lui au moment où la terrible attaque allait le percuter. Un Camus rouge de fureur se posta entre le scorpion les fous furieux qui avaient failli massacrer son partenaire. Lui aussi commençait à voir rouge. Ce fut quand une seconde boule d'énergie le frôla qu'il perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Mü esquivait les coups de plus en plus vicieux de Shaka qui s'appliquait à lui mener la vie dure quand soudain, il fut enveloppé d'une épaisse couche de glace. Un coup d'œil à Shaka lui indiqua qu'il avait subi le même sort. Il voulut ricaner mais le froid l'en empêcha. La température avait chuté de minimum quarante degrés celsius.

Le chevalier Verseau face à ses prisonniers. Il était entouré d'un cosmos doré extrêmement agressif, un cosmos que seuls ceux qui avait eu l'audace de s'en prendre à Milo connaissaient. Le Pope le regarda avec fierté. Ce n'était pas son élève mais il était particulièrement fier de la force de son chevalier. Il nota ensuite dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne faisait pas bon d'énerver le prince des glaces, le maître incontesté du grand Nord, celui que l'on avait surnommé iceberg ou le roi du congélateur. Mais ce surnom là restait bien sûr un grand secret, personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de glaçon fatal.

Camus mit les poings sur ses hanches. Ces deux là allaient entendre parler du pays.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, car je ne le dirai qu'une fois, commença t-il d'une voix glaciale. Si jamais je vous vois mettre la vie des autres en danger pour vos disputes imbéciles encore _une fois_, je vous jure que je vous enverrais illico six pieds sous terre dans un cercueil de glace. C'est clair ?

Les amants voulurent hocher la tête mais ne purent le faire. Camus les libéra de son emprise et se dirigea vers ce qui restait de la sortie de la chambre. Sans se retourner, il lança froidement :

-J'espère que je me suis bien fais comprendre.

Et il quitta la pièce. Sa sortie théâtrale provoqua un silence gêné. Puis Milo s'élança à la suite de son compagnon des étoiles plein les yeux. Il avait la classe son Camus ! Il adorait le voir ainsi : froid, autoritaire… Peut-être était-il un poil maso sur les bords… Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Il en conclut que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Camus, il perdait la raison et faisait n'importe quoi.

De leurs côtés, Mü et Shaka s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Une fois l'excitation du combat retombée, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils étaient épuisés. Etant tous deux de redoutables adversaires, ils avaient brûlé leur cosmos à vitesse grand V.

Dohko les fixaient d'un air amusé contrairement à Shion qui, lui, était passablement énervé. Le comportement des chevaliers était tout simplement inadmissible, ils avaient été abjects. Il fallait qu'il sévisse. Cela ne lui plaisait pas des masses, mais il ne pouvait laisser un tel acte impuni, et ce, pour deux raisons. La première, c'était que s'il les laissait faire, ils allaient sans cesse recommencer et finir à la longue par s'entretuer. La seconde était qu'il passait pour un guignol et il tenait à son image de chef obéi, respecté et admiré.

Le chevalier de la balance se retenait pour ne pas hurler de rire. Les regards noirs que s'envoyait le couple étaient monstrueux. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de son Grand Pope. Si Shion n'avait pas tenu à une punition exemplaire, il aurait peut-être gardé son self-control.

L'atlante toisa les deux hommes occupés à se fusiller du regard. Ils allaient comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de lui désobéir.

-Vous avez été odieux, je suis mort de honte, débuta t-il. Des chevaliers de votre rang ne devraient pas se laisser aller à d'aussi basses disputes, et encore moins se bagarrer dans un lieu _public_. Je ne parle même pas de détruire le lieu en question ni de la frayeur qu'ont dû ressentir ses résidants.

Il marqua une pause pour qu'ils assimilent bien ses paroles. Ils baissèrent la tête.

-En guise de punition, vous logerez dans la même chambre tout le temps que durera cette affaire.


End file.
